Ninety Seven & Three Drabbles
by Romantically Loveless
Summary: #13 - Misfortune: They say that if a black cats crosses your path, misfortune will follow you. Even so, Mikan wanted to know why she felt like the luckiest person alive. - Drabbles.
1. Beginning

**Title: **Ninety Seven & Three Drabbles**  
****Dedicated to: **Okay, I know there are too many for her, but it's because of timing. Not because she's cool. HERE, ANNA-FACE.  
**Summary: **#13 - Misfortune: They say that if a black cats crosses your path, misfortune will follow you. Even so, Mikan wanted to know why she felt like the luckiest person alive. - Drabbles.  
**Info: **Twenty-five drabbles per chapter. Not related to one another.  
**Disclaimed By: **Romantically Loveless

* * *

#01 - Introduction

"I don't think we're setting a good example if we're telling them we met when you blew up a wall and I ran away from home to find Hotaru," she teasingly spoke, recalling the years.

He gave a signature smug look while his hand absentmindedly rubbed her increasingly large stomach, "We could always say how their mommy was wearing polka dot underwear." _Smack!_

"Ow! Jeez, Mikan."

They agreed that would tell their children that their first introduction was under the Sakura tree.

* * *

#02 - Love

Natsume loved teasing her about her polka-dot underwear so much that she was tempted to throw them out.

When she did, there was a very grumpy boyfriend the next day, and a new box of strawberry printed undergarments on her dresser.

* * *

#03 - Light

No matter how much he hated trying to sleep with the light on, Mikan admitted she was scared of the dark. Thus, he would let his Alice flicker on until she fell asleep every night.

That came with the benefit of seeing her cuddle him for warmth as she dreamt on.

* * *

#04 - Dark

Mikan always looked out her window to see if the light in his room was on to make sure he was home from his missions. Sometimes, he would even open the curtain and would give her a glance to tell her she could go to sleep.

* * *

#05 - Seeking Solace

Her presence enough was able to keep away his nightmares of the missions he went on, Persona, and losing her.

* * *

#06 - Break Away

When Natsume came back to her after a month-long mission, the first thing he said to her was,

"Let's have a three day breakaway in the Bahamas."

She knew she fell in love with the right man, whether he was completely conscious at the moment or not.

* * *

#07 - Heaven

_"__..You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be..."_

Natsume then believed that this song was the story of his life.

* * *

#08 - Innocence

The innocent look on his newborn baby's face made him want to cry.

Mikan looped her hand around the back of his head and brought him to her shoulder.

* * *

#09 - Drive

Each time Natsume sat in the passenger seat of his car with Mikan's hands on the wheel, he took an Advil before they got out of the garage.

* * *

#10 - Breathe Again

It took Ruka giving him a subtle tug on his arm to remind him to breathe again after Mikan was escorted down the aisle.

* * *

#11 - Memory

Natsume faintly remembered a time where his mom told him to take care of his sister. She was lost, but never to be forgotten.

* * *

#12 - Insanity

Just the smallest glance that _boy _gave to his little girl made Natsume insane and want to pummel the kid. He made an exception because it was Ruka's.

* * *

#13 - Misfortune

They say that if a black cats crosses your path, misfortune will follow you.

Even so, Mikan wanted to know why she felt like the luckiest person alive.

* * *

#14 - Smile

Mikan loved smiling. She did it when it was sunny, when it rained, while she danced to the music only she could hear. It was one of the most fulfilling things in her life.

But she loved it more when Natsume did it with her.

* * *

#15 - Silence

Through time and time, Mikan and Natsume learned that if their child was silent in the next room, something bad was going on.

* * *

#16 - Questioning

At the tender age of three, their daughter asked them the golden question, "Where do babies come from?"

Unable to come up with a decent answer, they agreed to call Narumi to explain it.

* * *

#17 - Blood

Natsume blamed the Academy for not having Sexual Education as a mandatory course.

It wasn't his fault he thought Mikan was heavily bleeding every month.

* * *

#18 - Rainbow

Rain was her favourite type of weather because while it was raining, she could always hope that a rainbow could come later.

...Then she'd make her boyfriend dance with her outside, shamelessly.

* * *

#19 - Gray

The first time Mikan thought that Natsume wouldn't come back home was a gray night.

But he came back to her with the same tired smile he always had later.

* * *

#20 - Fortitude

Even through seeing his first child and second child leave to go to the academy, Natsume's fortitude never did waver.

That didn't stop him from calling them every night to remind them that he and their mom loved them.

* * *

#21 - Vacation

There were those times where missions were lengthy and responses were beginning to be a challenge. One of those time was when Natsume got knocked into a coma during their winter break.

Mikan plastered posters of beaches all around his hospital room to bring him a bit closer to his vacation.

* * *

#22 - Mother Nature

On his son's fourth birthday, Natsume taught him how to use the equipment Mother Nature gave them.

All over their front lawn.

"_Nat-su-me! Explain to me why there is pee on my flower bed!"_

* * *

#23 - Cat

While sitting at home, Mikan pondered in her thoughts. She was so in her apartment between the times where she wasn't working, at school or scrambling with assignments. Cats were cuddly, adoring and great company.

She decided not to get one anyway. Natsume was that, and _more_.

"Eww, Mikan! I didn't need to hear that!" Koko yelled while putting down his sandwich.

* * *

#24 - No Time

"This is no time to be bothering me," he grunted.

"Well, it's not like you're doing anything productive, anyway!" she spoke exasperated.

He looked at her with an incredulous look before replying, "Princess Peach is _not_ going to save herself from Bowser."

She walked away stomping and he could have swore she said, "Slut" under her breath.

* * *

#25 - Trouble Lurking

After begging him to let her buy a pet, Natsume reluctantly agreed after she gave him a puppy-dog look. Mikan went to the pet store, bought two fish and came back home.

Now Natsume's looking back thinking about how trouble was just lurking around the corner, right after she bought two_ fighting _fish in the same bowl.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be up during some hard times.  
Enjoy reading. :]


	2. Rising Action

**Title: **Ninety-seven & Three Drabbles**  
****Dedicated to: **Anna. THIS SHH, IS BANANAS, B-A-N-A-N-A-S! **  
Summary: **#13 - Misfortune: They say that if a black cats crosses your path, misfortune will follow you. Even so, Mikan wanted to know why she felt like the luckiest person alive. - Drabbles.  
**Info: **Twenty-five drabbles per chapter. Not related to one another.  
**Disclaimed By: **Romantically Loveless

* * *

#26 - Tears

Mikan believed in the saying, "Kiss it and make it better." Of course, if she nicked herself Natsume would blatantly refuse to kiss her shin out at the park even if a few tears came down her sun-kissed cheeks.

But being the good citizen he was, he couldn't refuse to not help her out if her lip was bleeding.

* * *

#27 - Foreign

After being sent by the Academy for a foreign exchange student program in Canada for the winter, Mikan was especially friendly with the people there, the animals-

_Pwack!_

-and the trees._

* * *

_

#28 - Sorrow

Before Mikan left to her trip to Vancouver, leaving Natsume alone back in Japan, she gave him strict conditions to tend her bonsai plant 'Mr. Banzai' every other day while she was gone.

Two, then three, then five days passed before Natsume entered her room to see Mr. Banzai dried up and brown. He knew that as soon as she found out, a sorrowful look would come on her face and she'd hold it against him for _weeks_. He bought a new one the day she came back, and she looked at Mr. Banzai 'Number two'_ with no complaint._

He mentally noted, _'she didn't notice a thing.'_

"I can't believe how well you took care of him, Natsume! He was dying before I left and you revived him completely! I should go buy some more dried up plants for you to use your powers on..."

_Oh crap.

* * *

_

#29 - Happiness

Natsume wouldn't explain to Mikan what Koko meant about the word you can't avoid by saying the the word "Happiness."

* * *

#30 - Under the Rain

"I think Spiderman's upside down kiss was hot. It was under than rain and _everything_," Sumire gushed, fists under her jaw and eyes shut tight in imagination.

"Perms, the most epic kiss out there was in Lady and the Tramp. I mean, spaghetti with meatballs and a kiss? Adorable!"

"Even if I've got that pheromone thing going on, I can't imagine slobbering like a dog. It's so gross."

"Suit yourself; you're missing out on a classic," Mikan replied sticking with her conclusion.

The brunette walked home looking at the sky, noticing the small drops of water landing on her skin as the brightness from the sun was slowly disappearing as the clouds hid in front. These were the usual signs of spring showers. Forgetting to bring an umbrella, she called her boyfriend as the droplets began to fall harder and a skirt was not the best clothing item to wear running back to her dorm.

Natsume arrived holding the red umbrella she had accidentally left at his dorm the other day. It was on sale at Central Town, sold by a old bartering man. He was somewhat pushy but-

_Ker-tang! _It broke._  
_

"You said you got this on sale. Where'd you buy it?"

Her head slightly tilted in curiosity, "Umm, something about one hundred somethings..."

"One Hundred Yen Store?" he asked unimpressed.

"Yes! That's the one Natsume-kun..." she dragged on until catching his point, "what are we going to do now? It doesn't look like the rain is ending soon."

He slipped his fingers between hers before running toward their dorms. The rain was unrelenting, as were her legs. She was panting and losing her breath all over again seeing Natsume in a white shirt desperately clinging to his body. It was only a matter of moments until he noticed that she had stopped and panted at the sight of him. He paused before dragging her toward some Sakura trees up ahead and his feline instincts kicked in as he climbed up a branch. Mikan went to sit under a tree as an attempt of a break. She was breathless and giving the same look as time time before he leaned in before the Christmas party.

Natsume knew she wanted to kiss him.

So he did.

He was behind her and his head bent to kiss her lips. The blood began rushing through his veins while standing upside down kissing the rosy brunette.

"You were right, Permy. Spiderman wins hands down."

* * *

#31 - Flowers

"Here," he shoved a crinkling mass to her chest as the floral scent turned and walked away, sopping wet from the downpour that clattered against her roof since the evening.

He knew the rain reminded her of her mother and her favourite flowers were the ones her she used to grow.

* * *

#32 - Night

He loved kisses in the night.

She loved kissing her knight.

* * *

#33 - Expectations

"My goodness, Natsume-kun! This cheese and spinach quiche is delicious! You definitely exceeded my expectations!"

He made sure that he had burned the receipt and thrown away the plastic bag it came with.

* * *

#34 - Stars

He may not have seen stars when he got the blow to his head when they first met, but he was sure that he saw some in her eyes the day they exchanged vows.

* * *

#35 - Hold My Hand

There were the cons of a haunted house with your girlfriend."Oh my gosh! Did you see that move?" She tugged his sleeve, "Something _freaking_ moved, Natsume." By the time they finished, he knew his sweater would be disproportionate on the right side.

"Natsume-kun, can I hold your hand?"- and the perks. Oh, yes.

* * *

#36 - Precious Treasure

"Just give it to me, dang it!" Mikan tried to pry the object out of his hands.

Natsume managed to grunt out, "Polka dots, no."

"You've been holding it like it's the most precious treasure you'll find in the world! Now give it to me!"

He suddenly let go before Mikan fell backwards and it flew in the air. Her boyfriend stalked off as she began to wonder if the way she reacted wasn't appropriate.

_"Now now, Naruto Collector's Edition, she won't hurt you."_

* * *

#37 - Eyes

"It's okay, Natsume-kun. There's nothing to be ashamed of," she comforted him.

The kindergarten looked back at her quizzically, wondering if she knew of such thing.

"What're you talking about, Polka?"

"I asked my mommy and she says red-eye should go away soon! You can still talk to Hotaru and play with me."

_Pwack!_

"Owie! Natsume-kun, you meanie!"

"Baka. I don't have red-eye."

_"You can still talk to Hotaru and _play with me._"

* * *

_#38 - Abandoned

The first time he was gone since their wedding felt empty without a sturdy yet gentle grasp on her hips while she did the dishes, someone to remind her that they didn't need to turn the thermostat on higher when he was around or to fill that bed swallowing her whole.

"Mikan."

She turned to see him holding a bouquet in one hand and his duffel bag in the other before letting a breath out. _"WAAAHHH!"_

"Hey," he was caught completely off guard, "_Hey! _What's wrong? I was only gone for four hours!"

* * *

#39 - Dreams

Natsume didn't understand her at all.

Natsume didn't understand _anything _at all.

"Dammit, Mikan, dreams don't always come true!"

"Natsume-kun, yes they can! Have you not experienced the magical world of Disney? Oh, that's right. You grew up a depressed, pole-up-his-ass child."

"Unicorns don't exist. How the hell are you supposed to get one to appear and whisk you away to some castle that doesn't even exist?"

She began to wail.

_"Where's a Guide to Women when you need one?_" he muttered.

* * *

#40 - Rated

"Natsume, what's this Fanfiction thing Koko's reading about the time?"

Lying down on his bed and not caring what his roommate was up to he lazily responded, "I don't know. Check his laptop," rolled to his side and tried to ignore his girlfriend's monstrous sounds.

"Hmm. 'Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a little _fun_ on their trip to the Sound Country.' Isn't this the manga that you read, Natsume-kun? What was it? Bleach or something?" she asked confusedly as he didn't offer any answers.

"Hey, Natsume-kun, I never knew there were such cool characters in your manga-"

_"-fun?"_

"-it says something about lemons in here..."

_"-lemons?"_

He believed it was the first time he'd ever heard her mouth shut. "_Oh crap."_

"OMIGOSH. WHY IS SASUKE TORTURING SAKURA AND MAKING HER SWEAT AND SCREAM? NO NO NO!"

_"-Perhaps her innocence would be there for a long time."_

* * *

#41 - Teamwork

Learning each others names at age twelve and still being a trio of friends at sixteen, Natsume, Mikan and Ruka were often suggested to cosplay as Team Seven of _Naruto_ at the comic cons within the academy.

Except, the one to refuse was not the guarded Natsume, but his outgoing girlfriend.

"No one's going to see _my_ boyfriend with half his shirt dangling from his shoulder..."

* * *

#42 - Standing Still

It started with Sumire with saying how Natsume so completely un-romantic and a prick.

Which led Mikan to asking her boyfriend out while it was snowing.

And brought her to sit inside a restaurant to watch how long he would wait for her to 'arrive.'

Then made her stare as Natsume was standing still waiting for a good three hours as snow piled on his head.

Causing her to yell him name out the window inside the warm room she sat in observing him for every minute he as there.

Bringing him to run up the flight of stairs and panting while asking her if he had got the wrong time.

"Wait, what? Polka, why're you crying and saying Koko's girlfriend's name?"

* * *

#43 - Dying

_'Stupid Natsume,'_ she thought.

He could have been a gentleman and just let her kick his ass in Super Mario Smash Bros. But no, he made her watch as her Zelda die by falling off the battlefield and his Kirby just look fat.

* * *

#44 - Two Roads

_Fast. Brake. Slow. Accelerating. Break. Fast._

Natsume felt like he was going to rip the arms off the passenger seat. Mikan was never, _ever_, going to drive him somewhere farther than the driveway again.

"Natsume-kun_,_" she started_, _"there are two roads. I take the left, right?"

_Closer to the fork._

"Right."

"What? Right to the left, or right to the right?"

"Left."

"Left," she repeated.

_Accelerate._

"Right."

_Swerve. Turning wheel clockwise._

"MIKAN. BAKA! I SAID TO TURN LEFT!"

"I can't U-turn here now, Natsume! We'll be late for Hayate's birthday and Hotaru's going to kill us!"

"Just try. There are no cars coming anyway-"

**HOTEL: 50 MILES. MAKE A RIGHT  
FOOD: 23 MILES.  
GAS: 12 MILES.**

"So what? Do I turn around here, then?"

"No. Just keep driving and make a right later."

_Smirk._

* * *

#45 - Illusion

Everyone knew that the day Mikan asked Iinchou to show her an illusion of Natsume and her getting married, he dragged her off to somewhere and assumed he was scolding her.

What they didn't know what that he looked at her in the eye and said, "When that happens, Shadow freak is _not _walking you down the aisle."

* * *

#46 - Family

Natsume thought that Mikan alone would be enough for a family. He just never imagined that there would be _three _Hyuugas running around the household after they got married.

"Daddy, can we read Snow White?" his daughter had requested, red eyes inherited from her father.

"Sure," he said, "Once upon a time..."

"_What? _So unfair!" a voice shouted in the kitchen.

"Mom, you got to choose the story _last_ time, though!"

* * *

#47- Creation

"Look, Natsume! Isn't my clay sculpture pretty?"

"Hn. You actually have some skill, Polka."

Face lights up. "Do you see anything I could improve on?"

"You forgot to add the flush on the side."

"Natsume," her voice gets rigid, "this is a _boot_."

"..."

Desperate. "What did you think this looked like, Natsume?"

"A toilet."

_Whack!_

"Use your alice and make it hard already you _kiln_."_  
_

* * *

#48 - Childhood

Her childhood was filled with her grandpa, exuberant father, loving mother and a stoic Hotaru.

His was full of strawberries, a younger sister, and dots. Though the last might have been from her panties.

-or the fact that every time Mikan smacked him in the back of his head, he'd be dizzy.

* * *

#49 - Stripes

Contrary to what most people assumed, Mikan knew her boyfriend was not a boxer man.

"Who would want to be hanging in the breeze? Why are you asking me this anyway, Polka?"

Natsume was a man of briefs.

_Striped _briefs.

* * *

#50 - Breaking the Rules

Mikan felt like a rebel when she wore polka-dot underwear every _other _day. Natsume just told her that she was, "A foolish polka-dot wearing child."

She knew he wouldn't understand. After all, he wore the proper day of the week boxers and was too _foolish_ to break the rules.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi Anna. **My**, oh my. I wonder if you're **hopeless** over there while Harry Potter is getting much more **romantic**.

"Yer a wizard, Harry!"


End file.
